Time Chronicles: Loopholes
by Smizzle
Summary: Time has doublebacked on itself, or as shadow says 'a loophole has opened up' and it causes more trouble than it's worth. please review! Rated T for romance themes /i know kids would hate/ and swearing
1. Disclaimer

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters or relating to Sonic the Hedgehog. Except the two characters Sparo and Lorelei, which I made up… which were based on ideas from Sonic the hedgehog…

this is my first fanfic so, i'd love to know what you think! thanx for even reaching this page!


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Message recording no. 5634

Start:

Voice 1: explain time, as best you can.

Voice 2: fine. Where do you want me to start?

Voice 1: anywhere.

(pause)

Voice 2: time doesn't go in a straight line. It goes in all directions. Think of a sphere. time goes to all points on the surface from where you are at the centre. Do you understand that?

Voice 1: yes, carry on.

Voice 2: well, sometimes, it hit's the surface of the sphere and bounces back round. This is known as a loophole. Do you understand _that?_

Voice 1: yes, keep going.

Voice 2: if you are caught in one of these, you can control what happens to you and strange things begin to happen, like things being there without actually being created.

Voice 1: how does that help you?

(pause)

Voice 2: If your stuck in a loophole, you are possibly the most powerful person on the planet.

(pause)

In your timeline of course.

End


	3. Chapter 1 Hedgehogs and Tornados

**Chapter 1 - Hedgehogs and Tornados**

Running. Eases away worries, pain and anger. It releases you to do what you want and all cares are washed away like footprints on the seashore. that's why sonic ran. That and the fact he was good at it. Running along the paths through the forest, occasionally bouncing off trees with lightning efficiency, the 15 year old hedgehog was purely a thrill seeker. Nothing stopped him from trying what he wanted and nothing stopped him doing what he loved.

As he appeared out the other side of the forest, he stopped almost instantly at the edge of a ridge. He looked down and surveyed the canyon. He grinned and his jade green eyes twinkled. Judging the canyon's width, he stepped back 2 paces and shouted at the top of his voice as he ran towards the edge.

"KOWABUNGA!!" he screamed as he flung himself off the edge, somersaulting as he did so. He ran down the side and before the canyon got too deep, he propelled himself off the side, streamlining his body as he flew up the opposite ridge of the canyon and landed, on the other side down on one knee. He stood up slowly and turned round.

He breathed in through his nose triumphantly "that never gets old!". he turned round grinning broadly and strutted in the direction of the town. He looked up at the sky. It was clear blue, nothing blemished it. The day couldn't be better.

Well, he was right of course and if things can't get better, they get worse.

Walking into town, humming some tune he knew when he heard the noise that sent alarm bells ringing every time he heard it.

"THERE YOU ARE SONIC!!"

"oh gawd…" he said under his breath, walking a lot quicker than before.

"hey, don't walk away!"

"just keep walking, just keep walking…"

"I know you've seen me!!"

Sonic stopped, sighed, and turned around whilst bracing himself. The inevitable blow came and even though he was prepared, it still winded him slightly.

"I wondered where you were"

"Amy" he said slightly muffled "you saw me this morning. And please… PLEASE get off me."

"no, your not getting away this time"amy squeaked.

"amy, please…"

"no!"

Sonic sighed. He just stood up and walked 2 steps backwards and amy fell flat on her face.

"I asked you nicely" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Amy gave him the dirtiest look and got up, brushed herself down and squinted "you _will _pay for that." and stormed off.

Sonic gave a flippant chuckle and turned to walk to see how tails was.

* * *

Running. Normally Sparo loved it. But he hated it when he was running away. But right now he had no choice.

He was running through the forest. The moon lit up all that was around him, giving all the trees an eerie aura. The only other light came from the acropolis' floodlights which were fixed on the destroyed square in the centre of it.

_Lorelei__…_he kept thinking, not sure where she was.

"stop right there." Came a loud metallic voice. Sparo skidded to a stop a couple a yards in front of his finder. He cursed under his breath, stumbling to turn the other way. As he did, the tree next to his way out exploded into blue flames, the force knocking him back. Shielding his face with his arm, he tried to think quickly, but no matter what, nothing came.

"you can't keep running you know. You're needed." The metallic voice sneered

"I can run _all day!__"_Sparo yelled.

"even if you do run, we can see you…"

Sparo cursed his bright green fur. _He_ had to be the one they needed. Him and his beacon-like fur.

"come quietly, and you won't get hurt." His enemy held out its hand.

"I know that's a lie!" Sparo scoffed.

It stood up straight. Its cold, steel grey eyes encased in a black alloy seemed to thin. "big mistake hedgehog." It lunged at the green hedgehog but grasped thin air.

"ha!" Sparo called from a tree.

"no problem, rodent!" it said holding up its arm. It transformed into a long tube. Sparo eyes widened. But before his lightning reactions could do anything, the branch he was on exploded underneath him. He fell into a small bush underneath the tree, groaning as he hit the hard stem, which dug into his back.

"give up hedgehog!" it said stubbornly. It walked over to the bush, reached in and picked up sparo by the neck. Sparo scrabbled at the metal hand constricting his airway, but his fingers couldn''t get underneath the vice.

"finally, I have found it."

But before the metallic monster could turn and go, a red laser beam hit it between the eyes. "ARGH!" it gripped its face letting go of the green hedgehog. Sparo landed on his feet and headed towards the trees, coughing and gasping trying to get air. As he got to a tree, he leant against it rubbing his neck. But before he could think of what to do next, a hand grabbed his wrist, and pulled him deeper into the woods.

"come on," it was a she hedgehog.

"I'll drag _you_thank you very much!" Sparo declared, speeding ahead, the girl surprised at this outburst of speed ran as fast as she could all the while holding on to his wrist for dear life.

They got to a clearing about a mile away from the metallic creature. She sat down, gasping for air.

"You utter idiot!"

"I'm sorry Lorelei, but the chaos emerald was right outside the gates of the Acropolis!"

The other hedgehog looked up at her best friend. Her bright blue eyes flickered and her bright yellow quills twitched. "Like I said: you IDIOT!!"

Sparo knew this was true. Not once had he tried getting near that place, mainly because his father told him not to, but the fact that it was pure common sense, which he seemed to lack; just like his father.

"but I'm ok now!" he smiled. He looked down at lorelei.

"sparo, you're like a brother to me. I don't know what I'd do if you –" she stopped eyes glistening.

"but that won't happen you see. Because my father has my word that I will not let you suffer that!"

"Will you do that for me?"

"I always keep my word!" Sparo smiled. He gave her a hand up. His hand was gentle yet slightly worn with continual fighting.

"how do you think we'll get rid of them then?" Lorelei looked at the pinprick of light from the acropylis.

"with this" sparo said calmly. He held out a diamond as big as his hand.

She gasped "a chaos emerald!"

Sparo nodded. "my father says that if we get all seven together, we can destroy these intruders to kingdom come!"

"you aren't an idiot!" she said giving him a quick hug. But it was cut even shorter by the explosion that emitted from behind them.

"GIVE ME THAT EMERALD, HEDGEHOG!" cried the voice of the creature.

"NEVER!" Sparo shouted back. He picked up Lorelei to start running, but the robot lunged at them. Lorelei flew sideways falling on her face. She looked up to watch as sparo was on his back, scrabbling backwards. The creature held up its arm and came down with an almighty crash. But the crash was clean and rang out.

Sparo was holding up the emerald in front of him and the arm had collided with it. He could feel the emerald vibrating. _Uh oh__…_

The emerald glowed a bright yellow; its light engulfed them all burning into their retinas.

Then everything went black.

All lorelei could remember was the feeling of floating, suspended in mid-air. Then a rush of wind as she sped through the blackness. She landed on her feet, stumbling into a tall thin object and fell backwards. She was so disorientated that she only saw a black silhouette of a hedgehog walking towards her…

* * *

" hey tails, hows things?"

"fine, thanks." the two tailed fox smiled to see his best friend walk through the door.

Sonic, being a teenager, flumped into the seat next to the tornado.

Tails smiled understandingly. "amy attacked you again, did she?"

Sonic looked at him despairingly. "why me?"

"I dunno" tails said unscrewing a nut on the tornado's wing shaft. "why don't you-"

Sonic held up his hands in front of him "Stop right there Miles Prower!"

"but I don't see why you don't-"

"nah"

"she likes-"

"uh"

"you might-"

"nada!!" sonic screamed finally. Once he had composed himself, he sighed "sorry"

"ah, that's ok. Its quite funny really"

"yeah, well…just 'no', ok?"

Tails shrugged.

Sonic looked round. "want a drink?"

"alright." tails said through gritted teeth whilst unscrewing a stubborn nut.

"I'll go find one"

"there's a fridge in there."

Sonic raised his eyebrows. "useful, but I don't like drinking fridge"

"no, in the fridge!"

"I know, sheesh!"

He looked inside and there was a couple of cans of something or other.

"you can have a drink, but I'll pass." he said handing a can to tails.

"why?"

"I don't drink out of non-descript cans."

"I just drink it. And I know I like it otherwise it wouldn't be in my fridge!"

Sonic smiled "true."

Tails drank deeply from the can and finished with a content 'ahh'. "nice, its coke"

"I'll still pass."

"go on…"tails pleaded with wide eyes.

"no!" laughed sonic.

Tails snorted. Then his eyes lit up and placed the can in Sonic's hand.

"tails…"

Tails held up his hand in a gesture of 'stop talking'. he brought himself up to his full height and spoke in a plummy voice "Sonic, I challenge thee to the old-world time-passer and renown battle of ye olde Burp contest!"

sonic looked at him. "that's not even funny!" he said, but the corners of his mouth kept twitching. Eventually he burst out laughing. "fine! I'm not one to turn down 'ye olde challenge'!"

"but I'll go first!" Tails said. He took a swill from the can and then jumped up and down. He stopped and made the most enormous burp, so powerful he lost his balance and fell over.

Sonic offered his hand to Tails. "impressive."

"yeah!" tails Smiled "Beat that!"

Sonic took the can and drank quickly. He wiped his mouth and stood, concentrating. He waited for the feeling of overwhelming pressure at the top of his stomach. He stood, looking up at the ceiling with his legs apart to steady himself and braced. He bent his knees and - well, the best way to describe it is - let rip.

The noise was deafening. Tails fell over again and stared at the hedgehog. Even sonic winced at the sound. Once he'd finished, he stepped back to regain his balance and gasped in. he coughed at the sudden intake of breath, hitting his chest to clear anything there out. Tails was on his back laughing his head off. Sonic laughed hard as well and fell onto his hands and knees.

"That…Was…awesome!!" tails managed to say once he'd calmed down.

Sonic got up and brushed down his arms. "why thank you. I guess I win!"

knock knock

"hey guys," it was knuckles, the echidna.

"hey." sonic said "what's up?"

"just quickly, what _was _that noise?"

"Sonic let rip!!" tails squeaked from behind the tornado.

"From the mouth" sonic hastened to add.

"burping contest?"

Tails and Sonic both nodded.

"Why wasn't I invited?" knuckles folded his arms.

Sonic smiled until he heard the screeching sound that he feared.

"SONIC!!"

"Crap, it's Amy!!" he said flattening himself against the wall.

"sonic, don't be so childish!" knuckles grinned.

"Hide me!!" but it was too late. Amy walked into the workshop.

"oh… hey amy." sonic said glumly.

But she looked deadly serious. She looked at him with her emerald eyes and sighed. "sonic, you better come with me."

"why?"

Then her seriousness changed to worry. "two unknown hedgehogs have appeared and they are badly hurt."

"fine I'm coming." as he did so, he got the corner of his glove stuck on the tornado's wing. He pulled but he jerked backwards landing his foot in a bucket. Tails laughed so much he squirted coke out of his nose.

"Smooth!" laughed Tails

"yes, thank you Tails," sonic mumbled pulling the bucket off his foot.

The mystic ruins are normally bright and full of life energy, but the moment sonic, knuckles, tails and Amy stepped in, a wave of sadness washed over them all and they all visibly shivered. Sonic looked round. It was heart breaking to see how drab the ruins were. The yellow sand stone under the green moss had seemed to have lost all its colour, just discoloured grey with black dead moss falling off.

Sonic breathed in deeply to hold back waves of sadness. "Where are they?"

"Over here" Amy said solemnly

They walked over and there were two hedgehogs. One had green fur with green and orange quills that flopped over his face, the other was obviously a girl, her spiky yellow quills jutted out behind her, mucky from whatever had happened to her.

Another hedgehog was standing over them, arms folded. His fur was ebony and the scarlet stripes on his quills slightly mottled from dirt and dust.

"what happened shadow?" Sonic said, squatting down next to the yellow hedgehog.

Shadow sighed "an explosion erupted in the forest. I went to see what happened and these two were staggering between trees. I brought them here and I told Amy, who had come to investigate, to go get you."

Sonic looked at the two hedgehogs. He wondered who they were and where they had come from. He looked at the yellow hedgehog. Her face seemed slightly weathered, as if she'd been fighting, fighting for something she believed in.

At that he scooped her up and began carrying her back to the village. "Knuckles, get the other one."

Knuckles stood there puzzled "where are we taking them?"

Sonic turned round. Knuckles had never seen sonic look so determined and serious, his eyes were fixed on him. "back home. They need looking after."

* * *

Please excuse the childish humour near the end. that was for my 12 year old brother. he suggested i put something like that in. personally i think it adds something to the chapter... :S

anyhoo...

Sonic: don't worry about that, i do it all the time... (smiles)

Shadow: Don't I know it...

Tails: at least he doesn't have worse habits like-

I think we'll stop right there...

Please review


	4. Chapter 2 Confusing Surprises

**Chapter 2 - confusing surprises**

_You can__'__t run forever_

I'm not!

_You know it inside, you are running_

I never run away!

_Oh, but you are and for that, you shall pay._

Sparo opened his eyes. He sat bolt upright and pressed his palms into his forehead and screamed through gritted teeth. A hand touched his shoulder. "its alright, I'm here"

"Lorelei?" he looked up and through his tearful eyes, he saw not Lorelei but a large buff coloured rabbit.

"are you ok dear?" she said.

"yes… I'm fine" Sparo said, wincing at a throbbing headache.

"good. You gave us a scare." the rabbit poured a glass of hot liquid into a bowl. "here, drink."

"thank you." he drank deeply. Once he'd finished he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "thanks. That was really good."

But the rabbit was just staring at him. "my your mannerisms are very similar to those of someone else I know."

Sparo just looked at her. His emerald green eyes looked sideways and saw a pink hedgehog by the window looking back at him, her head cocked to one side.

"Vanilla, can I talk to him yet?"

"of course Amy, if that's ok with you?" the rabbit named Vanilla asked.

"Yes, that's fine." Sparo shrugged.

Amy raced towards him and sat on the bed. "so, who are you?"

"I'm Sparo the Hedgehog. Who are you?" he asked smiling.

"I'm Amy." she giggled. She looked at him intently. "you know, you remind me of a friend of mine." she gazed at his face. His eyes seemed so determined, yet so laid back just like… _no__…_she removed the thought from her head.

"where you from?"

"south Island, you?"

"same."

Sparo looked at her up and down. Amy looked rather confused. "what are you doing?"

"I'm working out your age. I'd say… 13?"

"close. I'm 12, but my birthday is next month."

"Cool. I'm 15 by the way. Is amy your full name?"

"no, it's amy rose."

He held out his hand. She took it and felt his hand. That was very familiar too, strong and firm, yet comforting. "its very nice to meet you miss Amy Rose" he shook her hand lightly. She looked at him again and his face had a smile that turned up at one side just like that same person as before…

* * *

Sonic sat cross legged on the edge of the bed. The yellow she-hedgehog hadn't woken up for two days. He had his arms folded, eyes fixed on her eyelids. She was quite good looking really. A nice restbite from Amy, he supposed. Her fur was soft and her hands were elegant. But he couldn't get over her face. So focused, even when unconscious; he couldn't look away.

He placed his hand softly on her forehead. It was slightly warm, no cause for alarm. He just wished she'd wake up.

Tails came into the room. "sonic, are you alright."

Sonic didn't look away from his patient, legs crossed, arms leaning on his shins. his head was resting on his fists. "yeah I'm fine" he mumbled.

"you haven't left this room for two days. Have a rest. Someone else will look over her."

Tails was expecting an "ok, I'll go. I need to stretch my legs anyway." but nothing like that left his lips.

"no"

"what?"

"I said no. you go and tell the others not to worry and that I don't need to be relieved." all the time, he continued to look at the hedgehog lying down on the bed.

Tails wanted to say something, but didn't and turned to go. He looked one last time at the preoccupied azure hedgehog and sighed, leaving the room.

Two hours passed, and still nothing. Sonic looked down and snorted. "this is pretty ridiculous…"then looked at her and added just in case she could hear him "but take all the time you need." he didn't say it with sardonic hints or with any malice, just out of pure care.

At this, the hedgehog stirred. He leant closer, eyes widening, a smile spreading across his face.

But her face contorted and she sat up and brought her kness up to her forehead and screamed into her hands. Sonic was so shocked at this outburst he fell off the side of the bed. Spreadeagled on the floor, he heard her scream subside into loud sobs. He got up and sat next to the shaking body and wrapped his arms around her.

"there… its ok… I'm here… shh" he said stroking her head.

She stopped sobbing for a second. "Sparo, is that you?"

He looked at her tear stained face. "no it's not."

She looked at her comforter and took in his face. His bright emerald green eyes were soft and caring, his quills a bright blue, strong arms held her gently. She hugged him back sobbing quietly into his azure fur.

Sonic's eyes pricked at the sight of this girl crying her eyes out and all he could do was hold her.

"hey…" he said softly "its alright, you're ok now." he held her by the top of her arms, right hand softly rubbing her arm. He looked directly at her face. "whats your name?"

"lorelei" she breathed, shuddering at the intake of breath. "thank you."

Sonic got the edge of the blanket and gently dabbed her eyes. "nice name." he smiled.

He got up and walked over to the sink. What was he doing? He'd only known her for 2 days and she was unconscious for most of it. Why was he being so compassionate? It just wasn't him!

He tried to put on a tough guy persona he always had. "wanna drink?"

"please. Just water"

"coming up." he filled a glass of water up and gave it to her.

"thank you" she said as she took it. As the glass changed hands, her hand brushed his. He felt it like an electric shock.

She drank daintily from the glass. Sonic noticed how after the sip she thinned her lips and discreetly wiped them with the tip of her index finger. He realised what he was doing again.

"er…would you… would you excuse me a … mo-moment." he said backing out the door, leaving the yellow hedgehog looking after him.

_Snap out of it!! _he thought whilst hitting his own head as he paced the corridor. _you aren__'__t normally like this, GET A GRIP!! _after pacing for a couple of minutes, he stood upright and slapped his cheek hard. "ah, that's better." he said as if he'd just drunk a refreshing glass of water. He turned and walked into the room again. He was surprised to see she was standing up placing the glass down by the sink. She put her hands under the tap and collected water in her cupped hands. She splashed it on her face and rubbed her face. She rifled her hands through her quills and sighed.

"are you finished?"

She turned around surprised to see the blue hedgehog facing the opposite wall face looking down, hands behind his back. _poor guy, _she thought _must feel so uncomfortable. _she looked down _Nice ar-_

"are you?"

She snapped out of her mind wanderings and looked at him. "yes"

"good," he said, turning round. She looked at him. His long legs were blue as was most of his body face looked relieved yet rather lost. His eyes were a bright emerald green, full of determination and laughter. The spitting image of Sparo.

"thank you again" she said smiling.

Sonic shrugged "no biggy"

She was about to go over to him but a knock at the door stopped her.

"Sonic, it's Tails."

"come in" sonic called

"hey, oh" he said seeing Lorelei "your awake! Good! Because your friend is awake now too."

"sparo's is here! Is he ok?"

"yes he's fine. He's been talking about you."

she placed her hand on her heart smiling "how sweet!"

Sonic looked disgruntled "yeah… _sweet!__"_

She rushed out the door after tails. Sonic walked slowly after them

He mimicked tails "_he__'__s been talking about you, _what utter crap"

* * *

"lorelei!" sparo said giving her a big hug. "are you ok?"

"yes I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Vanilla."

"I'm fine thanks to a certain blue hedgehog!"

Amy sighed. "you two are so sweet together!"

At that, the two newcomers sprang apart. The both bumbled through a million 'nos' and 'no ways'.

"we aren't an item." Sparo said quickly. "we're like brother and sister."

"and I hasten to emphasise the 'like' in that sentence." lorelei said. "we're best friends. Been through thick and thin, always there for one another, that sort of thing."

"sorry." amy giggled. "sounds like Tails and Sonic"

Sparo turned his head sharply to amy. He walked up to her quickly. He only stopped until their noses were and inch apart. "who?"

"sonic and tails. Tails is him by the door."

Sparo walked quickly over to Tails. "who is this _sonic? _its not a common name."

Tails looked slightly worried. "no, it isn't. he's my 'blue best buddy', why?"

"what's his species?"

"Sparo, I don't think interrogation-"

"Lorelei, please." sparo said holding up his hand. "What species?"

Tails looked at him, eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"Sparo-" amy walked slowly towards him.

"TELL ME!!" he yelled.

"HE'S A HEDGEHOG, ALRIGHT!!" Lorelei screamed at him.

sparo turned round. His eyes were wide with realisation. He walked stiffly to a chair and sat down.

"sparo, what is it?"

He stared out the window. "lorelei, you know what we were talking about after being chased by that 978 met with that promise I made."

"yes, what about him?" lorelei squatted down next to her brother.

"I've a funny feeling he's here."

"no… I don't think so."

"Whose here?" came a voice from the door. They all looked around and sparo's jaw dropped.

A small faint voice came from his mouth "…you…"

"what? Well 'course I'm here. I looked after lorelei." he walked over to the stunned hedgehog.

"nice to see you've surfaced sonic!" Tails said, but sonic ignored him. He was staring at the green hedgehog

"you're Sparo huh?" he said, almost spitting it out his mouth whilst spinning the glass he had in his hand round on his fingers.

"yes… why don't you know that?"

Sonic looked bewildered. "because I've never met you before."

Sparo's eyes widened. "of course you have!!" he cried.

"no I haven't!" sonic laughed.

"YES YOU HAVE!" Sparo cried. "don't even joke about things like that!"

Sonic's face was covered in the expression you get when someone comes up to you, asks where you were that morning and you haven't a clue what they are on about. "what are you on about?" he said

Sparo stood up, he was exactly the same height as sonic, and his stance as identical.

"because you are my father!"

The room gasped, even the walls. The only other sound was of the glass sonic was holding crashing to the floor.

"that's impossible!" sonic managed to whisper. "how old are you?"

"15"

"same! See impossible." their noses only half an inch away from each other. "when's your birthday?"

"you know!"

"no I don't!"

"11th of November. Yours is 23rd June"

Sonic opened his mouth to say something but didn't. he turned away, looked at the floor. Sparo was breathing heavily. _How could this have happened?_

Sonic span round and threw a punch at Sparo. Sparo placed his arm to block the attack. Sonic threw another punch but Sparo blocked it. Right left, right left the blows didn't end and the blocks matched every turn. They did this for half a minute, onlookers aghast at the ferocious speed. Eventually, the duo stopped, breathing heavily.

Sonic glared at him. He crashed out the room, not saying a word. He ran upstairs up to his room and slammed the door.

"Sonic!" amy cried as she ran upstairs after him. Lorelei went up with her.

They knocked his door. "sonic, come out."

"NO!"

"why?"

"don't like sick jokes." came his voice "especially from a stranger."

They gave up and walked downstairs.

Sonic lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "sick joke…" he mumbled. The light dimmed as the sun set outside and he soon found himself falling asleep.

* * *

sooo... predictable or not?

Sonic: predictable

Tails: not according to Tutis 75's opinion.

Sonic: yeah well...

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 3 Racing Tracks

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - Racing tracks

"Morning!" sonic said in a sing songy voice, but as he saw sparo, his mood dampened.

"finished with the joke now are we?" sonic asked him

"its not a joke dad!" sparo said quietly.

Sonic grinded his teeth.

"that's it…" Sonic pushed sparo out the door, past the gate and onto the road.

"if you are 'my son" he said doing air quote marks "you'll be able to run fast."

Sparo smiled. "ok"

"you see over there?" sonic said pointing to a small momument at the top of the cliff.

"yes"

"to there and back!"

Sparo's eyes widened "fine!"

"ready?" sonic said bending his knees.

"Dude, I was _born _ready."

Sonic stood up straight. "that's _my _line"

"ok… ready?"

"GO!!"

Both sped off down the road, sonic with his arms stretched out behind him as he sped along. He lost sight of Sparo immediately. T_his sounds so strange even thinking it, but I knew he wasn__'__t my son__…_he thought as he raced towards the monument. But he faultered as he saw the green hedgehog running backwards right next to him. He waved comically at Sonic.

"this is a breeze dude!" he called.

"so, it's a trick race you want!" sonic cried back. At that he jump up in the air and started to spin. A blue blur steamed through the air. Sparo gasped at the immense speed the blue hedgehog was doing.

Sonic passed the monument. Landing on his feet he skidded about fifteen feet, getting very close to the edge of the cliff. The friction, he was sure, was burning through the soles of his shoes. He grunted through his gritted teeth and just stopped on the edge. He looked up at the monument, just seeing sparo flip, kick off the statue and bounce back towards the village.

"No!" sonic cried. He sped after the green bullet, easily catching up with him.

Sparo looked at him as he came up beside him. _I knew my dad was fast, but this is incredible!_

Sonic looked at sparo. _Eat my dust! _He thought as he sped off. Sparo gave up and just ran. Why race your mentor? You'd just want to watch.

But his competitive nature kicked in _but this mentor is gonna be run into the ground! _he thought he sped through the field, slowly but surely catching up with sonic.

* * *

Meanwhile, knuckles and shadow turned up at the house to see how the two strangers were doing. But they were greeted by a gaggle of people standing out on the road looking down the hill towards the sea. Knuckles gave Shadow a look.

"what's going on?" shadow declared.

Amy turned to him "well, sonicwastoldbythegreenhedgehogcalledsparothatheissparosfathersosonicistestinghisabilities!"

Shadow just stared at her wide-eyed. He turned to knuckles. "I don't know about you, but I can never understand a word the annoying pink thing says!"

Knuckles glared at him. he looked at amy again. "say it again but much, much slower."

"sonic was told by the green hedgehog called sparo that he is sparo's father so sonic is testing his abilities!"

"woah…" knuckles "that's a blow and a half!"

Shadow just stared at the to dust cloud trails ebbing ever closer from the coast. "that would explain where they are from."

"where who are from?" lorelei walked over.

Shadow looked at her. "you and your friend."

"where are we from then? Personally I think sparo is crazy thinking that 15 year old hedgehog is his dad. I mean, we're both 15 so that's impossible for a start."

Shadow walked forward to her. "what year is it?" he said simply.

"what?"

"the year, what is it?"

"yk46, why?" she said shrugging.

Shadow looked at knuckles. "that's where I think they're from."

Amy gasped and knuckles' jaw dropped.

"what do you mean?" lorelei whispered.

"the year," shadow started "is yk27. 19 years before your time. And if I've done the calculations correctly, it's 4 years before you are born."

Lorelei stood stunned. "your joshing me"

Shadow shook his head solemnly. "Your friend had this next to him." he pulled out the yellow chaos emerald from his quills. "tell me what happened just before you found yourself here."

"why should I? I don't know you." She said walking backwards.

Shadow walked up to her and guided her away from the rest of the group. "because I know what the emeralds can do. I just need some details."

She looked at him. "who are you?"

"shadow the hedgehog. Now, recount." He said getting frustrated.

Lorelei sat down. She began to recount what happened before she blacked out.

_Give me that emerald hedgehog_

_Crash_

_Sparo!_

_Blackness__…_

"there. What do you think?"

Shadow stood in silence, his eyes closed. He turned to her. "you do understand that chaos emeralds are immensely powerful objects."

"yes, what do you think I am?"

"well, when the robot hit the chaos emerald, it cracked it slightly," he said throwing the emerald over to her. She caught it as if it were an egg; incredibly gently.

"this let out the power inside and it broke the time rift and…" he breathed in deeply. "brought you here."

Lorelei stared at the yellow crystal. _Could it really have that much power inside it?_

* * *

Sonic watched as sparo tried to catch up with him. the end was in sight but he needed to stay in front, I mean, what would everyone think?

"sonic," sparo called "I can run as fast as you!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" sonic cried and zoomed towards the group of people at the top of the hill. He realized what he was doing but couldn't slow down.

Everyone was blown back by the sonic boom that erupted infront of them. Screams from everyone filled the air as they all fell backwards. Sparo stopped, watching in awe at the circular cloud on the road.

Sonic kept going and crashed into the wall of tails' workshop. He hit it with the speed of jet fighter and dented the wall. The pain was phenomenal, shooting from the top of his head down his spine, making his back crack at the base. He rolled over onto his back but regretted it immediately. His head kept searing across his face.

"Sonic!" cried Amy, Knuckles and Tails running up to see if he was ok.

Amy got to him first. She stood over him. "sonic are you ok?"

He was looking up at her, dazed if anything and just started laughing.

"sonic?" amy said

Sonic kept laughing slowly and drunkenly opening and closing his eyes. "what?"

She leant over "you hit your head pretty bad, are you sure you're ok?"

"course I am. And the sky looks a nice custard."

Amy looked round at shadow. Shadow came over. "sonic sit up."

"I meant blue… why custard, that's not even blue…"

lorelei came over with the emerald. "what happened?"

"he ran into the wall" amy sighed. At that point sonic sat up, wide eyed.

"you know, I can't help thinking that this wall has something to do with me falling over…"

"oh god, sonic!" lorelei said. She looked round. "sparo!"

"yup?" sparo said looking at the azure hedgehog picking up bits of rubble and throwing it over the crowd.

"damn… missed the sea…" sonic muttered.

"oh, I see… I'll go and get some of that stuff we use" sparo said turning away.

"it's ivy, and its on the wall over there." lorelei said holding sonic's shoulder as he slumped down, falling asleep.

Amy looked worried "what's he done?"

lorelei looked at the top of his head. "simple concussion. He hasn't damaged anything else. We would know by now. Even with concussion, he would scream in agony if he'd dislocated or broken anything. But don't worry, it can be sorted out by a simple procedure."

Sparo stood over sonic head ivy in one hand, trying not to smirk.

"what's so funny, huh?" knuckles growled.

"nothing knucklehead, it's just this might be strange…"

He looked at the ivy "make it work dingbat." he said and chucking it over his left shoulder.

And he hit him squarely on the head. Sonic's eyes burst open and started punching wildly at Sparo.

"hold him, he'll be ok in a minute." lorelei said to knuckles.

"what did you do?" knuckles cried.

Sparo interjected "its ok, I just hit him on the head. It works with amnesia!"

"I wish someone told _me _that." shadow said under his breath now looking at sonic who was now sitting with his head between his legs, gasping for breath.

He sat up and breathed in groaning at the same time.

"what was the ivy for?" knuckles stard at sparo.

"superstition. Its mine and lorelei's lucky charm thing.

"yay! Well done Sparo!" cried Amy.

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing… _they're cheering for __**him?**_

He looked at sparo and stood up, swaying slightly.

"you… are not…my son!" sonic spat.

Cream was hiding behind her mother at the time, but seeing this fued was making her scared. She had to do something to make it stop. She ran out from behind her mother up to sonic. Vanilla tried to get her but cream was too quick. She took sonic's left hand and sparo's right and held them out in front of them. She put them together. "see" she said timidly.

Sonic looked at the hands. The lengths of the fingers were the same, the joint positioning was the same and even his index finger curved the same amount to the left. Sparo looked intently at him, just blinking.

Sonic withdrew his hand and let it hang by his side. "scuse me…" he said barging past sparo, shouldering him.

"Sonic!" amy cried going after him. But knuckles held her back.

"I think he needs some time by himself." he said quietly as they watched sonic leave.

Sorry, this was rushed a bit due to lack of time but i hope you like it.

Sonic: Review it. then she'll stop bugging you


End file.
